


I don't think I could stand to be (Where you don't see me)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, based off a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: compasses.compasses and the owners.title from mitski's francis forever
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I don't think I could stand to be (Where you don't see me)

Tubbo traces a gentle finger along the compass Ghostbur had given him, the one that connected him to his best friend, his brother. It shone softly in the light, reflecting against the stars in a soft gold outline. 

_ the compass shines, a golden outline _

The founder of Snowchester looks up to the sky, staring into the stars, into space, wondering, hoping that Tommy was alive. 

He had to be alive. 

It was Tommy. 

_ i look up to the skies _

Tubbo sighs, tucking his compass under his shirt before heading back inside his home, eyes worried and holding just a bit of grief. He missed his brother. 

He knew Tommy wasn’t alive. 

He knew. 

He was just living in denial. 

_ the compass, my compass _

_ won't lead me to your heart _

Distantly, Tubbo thinks he can hear his best friend’s laughter, thinks he can remember the bright, beaming smile on his face. The one that never flickered or faded. Even through everything. 

_ the sound of your laugh _

_ the smile on your face _

_ i'll never forget _

They trusted each other. They always would.    
  


_ your promise, your trust _ _   
_ _   
_ Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo and Tommy. There was never one without the other. Brothers and best friends and partners in crime.  __   
  


_ your tommy, your tubbo.  _

Your Tommy. Your Tubbo.

That’s what the compasses said.

Your Tubbo. Your Tommy. 

The way it would always be, even through the world changing and spinning and breaking and coming back together in a kaleidoscope of glass shards. 

Your Tommy. 

Your Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> THE POEM ISNT MINE!!! IT'S MY FRIEND PAS', AND THEY LET ME USE IT FOR THIS FIC


End file.
